The invention relates generally to a tool handle for holding rotary tools and more particularly to an improved multi-function, reconfigurable tool handle for holding taps and extractors and other fastener tools such as screwdriver bits, sockets and the like.
Taps and extractors are rotary tools for making threaded holes and removing stripped fasteners, respectively. In order to generate sufficient torque, taps and extractors are typically used with a handle that can be rotated by hand. The taps and extractors are releasably connected to the handle such that the handle can be used with different taps and extractors. Typically the taps and extractors include male connector portions that engage a female receptacle formed on the handle.
Existing tap and extractor handles are specifically designed to engage taps and extractors such that they are not useable with other fastener tools such as sockets and screwdriver bits. Moreover, known handles do not offer sufficient flexibility in the configuration of the handle for different applications. Known handles also do not provide a reconfigurable design that is easy to use yet can adequately transfer high torque.
A multi-purpose tool handle that can be connected to a wide variety of tools and that is easily reconfigurable for different applications is desired.